The subject matter herein relates generally to photovoltaic packages, and more particularly, to socket assemblies for photovoltaic packages.
Power generation systems are known using photovoltaic packages having arrays of cells containing a solar photovoltaics material that converts solar radiation into direct current electricity. The photovoltaic packages are also typically combined into an array of many photovoltaic packages. In order to increase power generation, some systems have been developed that increase light intensity on the cells, resulting in increased efficiency. Such systems are sometimes called “concentrator systems”. The increase in intensity is typically accomplished by using concentrating optics made up of a large area of lenses or mirrors that focus sunlight on a small area of the photovoltaic cells. Such systems also typically include tracking systems that track the location of the sun and move the arrays into position for high precision.
Known concentrator systems are not without disadvantages. For instance, the focused sunlight creates an extremely high amount of heat at the focus point. Problems arise in dissipating heat from the photovoltaic packages. Additionally, problems arise when the photovoltaic packages are not properly positioned with the light being focused on portions of the photovoltaic packages other than the photovoltaic cells. For example, when the tracking system is unable to properly track the sun, such as when clouds block the sun. Damage may be caused when the light is focused on portions of the photovoltaic packages other than the photovoltaic cells.
Other known problems with photovoltaic packages arise from the designs of the photovoltaic packages. For example, typically, wires are terminated directly to the photovoltaic packages, such as by being soldered to the substrate. Such assembly is time consuming and potentially unreliable, such as if an incomplete soldering joint is created. Additionally, when the photovoltaic package fails, the wires are cut and then connected to a replacement package. However, if too much of the wires are cut, or if the wires are too short, then the system may need to be rewired. As such, known photovoltaic packages have problems with repairability.
A cost effective and reliable solar power generation system is needed. A system is needed that addresses the heat dissipation issues with known solar power generation systems. A system is needed that addresses repairability and assembly issues with known photovoltaic packages.